Forever Love: Their Love Could Never Be So Strong
by Tinkerbell86
Summary: This story was inspired by the movie Forever Love with Reba McEntire. Ginny is hit by a bludger in the Quidditch World Cup match against the Stinging Hornets and ends up in acoma for fourteen years. When she wakes, her little girl is all grown up.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**: _Terrifying Scream_

"Higher mama, higher!" Three-year-old Gabriella said to her mother as she pushed her on the swing.

"Higher?" Ginny said with a laugh. "Oh, Gabby, I don't think mama has it in her!" she said as she tried her hardest to push Gabby on the tire swing that was put up by Harry.

"Please, mama?" That please. The way she said it. Ginny could never say no to the way she said please. No wonder the poor girl was so spoiled. Every time little Gabby had used the word please and with a puppy dog face. She knew that face all too well.

When little Gabriella was just two years old, Ginny and Harry had taken her out and they walked by a animal shop. Gabriella spotted a Cocker Spaniel and she begged her parents to get it. Ginny and Harry refused, but with the sadness of the eyes and the puppy dog face, they just couldn't say no. Of course, Gabriella was so ecstatic, that she named the dog right away. Coca.

Ginny grabbed each end of the tire and told Gabby to hang on, because then she was about to run underneath her as she pushed. As Ginny ducked so she wouldn't get hit by the swing, she heard Harry holler from the house.

"Ginny, it's almost time for your Quidditch match!"

Ginny turned to Gabriella and asked as she tried to stop the swing, "Wanna go watch mommy play Quidditch?"

"Yay, Quiddy!" Gabriella said excitedly as she jumped off the swing and started walking towards the house, Coca trailing behind them.

"I'll race you, mama!" Gabriella told Ginny as she looked up at her and they both started running towards the house.

Little Gabriella Potter loved to run. You hardly ever saw her walking at all. Harry noticed Ginny and Gabriella running and Harry knelt down and held out his arms for Gabriella as he said, "Come on Gabby. Come on baby, you can beat mommy!" as he laughed and Gabriella pumped her arms as hard as she could and quickly sped up and before she knew it, she was in her fathers arms as he spun her. Gabriella giggled as her father spun and Ginny came up not to far behind.

"You sure are a fast little devil aren't you?" Ginny laughed as she tried to catch her breath as Gabriella giggled and Harry handed Ginny her broom and Quidditch bag.

"Okay, honey. Hang on tight!" Harry told Gabriella as Ginny had appariated to the Quidditch pitch and Gabriella hung onto her father for dear life, for she knew they would be doing the same thing, but they would be side apparating.

Once at the Quidditch pitch, Harry carried Gabriella to the front gate to give them their tickets. The line was long, for this was the Quidditch World Cup: the Twinkling Stars against the Stinging Hornets; Ginny of course, was Seeker for the Twinkling Stars. They had waited in line for half an hour before reaching the front and a man both Gabriella and Harry recognized from previous Quidditch matches greeted them.

"Why hello, Harry. And little Gabriella as well." he said as he raised his hand to pretend like he was grabbing her nose. She giggled.

Harry and Gabriella went to find their seats in the Minister's Box as usual and waited for Shackelbolt to announce the start of the game. Gabriella took in the excitement of the crowd and before she knew it, the Minister of Magic began to speak.

"Good evening. I'd like to welcome each and everyone of you to the four-hundred and twenty-eight Quidditch World Cup. Let the games, begin." Shackelbolt finished and the Stinging Hornets came flying in and did their performance, soon followed by the Twinkling Stars.

Gabriella started looking for Ginny. For such a young girl, she had a very good set of eyes. She tried picking her mother out of the seven blue and silver dressed players and sure enough, she spotted the only one with red hair, just like hers and shouted, "Mama!" as she waved her flag, in support of the team.

Harry laughed. "She's not going to hear you, sweetie. There's too many people cheering."

"Cheering for mama?" Gabriella asked.

"Yes, hun. Cheering for mama." Harry laughed.

The game went on for about two hours - Twinkling Stars leading by one-hundred and fifty - when suddenly out of no where, a Bludger started flying towards Ginny and hit her head on. Gabriella was watching the Bludger hit her mother and all of a sudden, she let out a terrifying scream, "MAMA!"

Harry was watching the chasers when Gabriella screamed and he spotted Ginny falling to the ground as she landed, hard. He motioned to Shackelbolt to pause the game and he did just that. He carried Gabriella and followed Shackelbolt down to the field where Ginny was. Harry put Gabriella down and right away, she yelled for Ginny.

"Mama!" she hollered as she ran towards Ginny who lay unconscious.

"Ginny? Ginny? Can you hear me?" Harry said as he knelt down beside her. But Ginny didn't move or say anything. Shackelbolt stood up and put his wand to his head, said "_Sonorus_" and announced, "The game has been postponed."

A loud amount of murmur began to arise from the crowd and they all started to leave the stands. Shackelbolt told Harry that they were going to take Ginny to St. Mungo's and see what they could do from there.

"What's wrong with mama, Pap?" Gabriella looked up at her father with a tear trickling down her face.

"Mama's not feeling very well. We're going to take her to the hospital so she can get better." he said as he wiped the single tear from her face. Shackelbolt put a hand on Ginny and apparated them both to St. Mungo's, Harry followed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**: _Going Home_

It had been a year since the Bludger attack on Ginny and she still was unconscious. The Healer's had told Harry that the impact of the Bludger must have hit her hard enough, to cause her to go into a deep acoma.

Harry had asked Ron and Hermione if Gabriella could stay at their place for the week, because he had arranged with the Healer's at St. Mungo's, for Ginny to come home and Harry could look after her and he wanted to get things picked up around the house. They of course agreed. They had not seen Gabriella in awhile and found it the perfect opportunity to have her over. Plus, she could spend some time with her cousins, Rose and Hugo.

Harry was just about done finishing packing up a bag for Gabriella when he looked over to her where she was playing and asked, "You ready to go spend some time with Uncle Ronnie and Auntie Hermione, Gabby?"

"Yeah!" she said excitedly as she got up and walked over to Harry.

"Okay. I've gotta finish putting a few more things in your bag and then we'll apparate over there." Harry told her as she ran to her room to get something.

Gabriella slammed the door to her room open and ran to her bed. On it, was something that she had always slept with since she was a baby. She ran back out to where her father was asking Harry, "Can I bring Mr. Scruffer's with me?" as she held him up to show Harry. Mr. Scruffer's was a stuffed bear that Ginny had given her for her first birthday.

"Sure, honey. Do you want me to put him in your bag or do you wanna hang on to him?" Harry asked as he held out his hand.

"Hang on to him." She replied, holding her bear to her chest tightly.

"Alright then. I think we're ready." Harry said as he grabbed Gabriella's bag, swung it around his shoulder and took her hand as they apparated to Ron's.

Hermione was at the kitchen table helping Hugo and Rose with their homework, since they were on Christmas break and she jumped at the sound of Harry's '_CRACK_' as he apparated in with Gabriella. Rose was in her sixth year, while Hugo his fifth. Hermione caught her breath as she got up and went to greet Harry and Gabriella as they had arrived.

Gabriella ran to Hermione and said, "Auntie!" as she gave her a big hug.

"Hi Gabby! How's my little gum drop?"

"I'm okay." she said as she then ran to greet Rose and Hugo. "Hi ya squirt." Hugo said to Gabby.

Hermione had gotten up from her kneeling position when she was greeting Gabby and asked Harry, "How're you doing?"

Harry didn't know what to say. They didn't know what life was like without Ginny. They didn't know how hard it was to raise a little girl all by yourself. Especially a little girl who is spoiled rotten. They had no idea the guilt he felt for telling her it was time for her Quidditch match that morning. If he hadn't said that, Ginny would still be awake. She'd be able to help him with Gabriella when things got tough. There were so many things that he wanted to talk over with Ginny, but he has yet to have that chance.

Harry was in deep in thought, because before he knew it, the sound of a finger being snapped brought him back. It was Ron, who had just come home from work. "Mate, you alright?" he asked Harry as he looked at Hermione.

"Yea. Fine." Harry said as he started to open his mouth and say, "Look guys. I really appreciate you doing this for me. Taking Gabriella in while I get things situated at home." he finished as he watched Gabriella who was now being tickled by Hugo.

"Harry, you know we'd do anything to help you guys out. Besides, we adore Gabriella!" Hermione put a comforting arm on his shoulder as she said that.

He just smiled and walked over to where Gabriella was playing with Rose and Hugo and said, "Gabby, daddy's gotta go. You be good for Uncle Ronnie and Auntie Hermione." as he picked her up and gave her a hug and as he was about to put her down she said, "I love you Pap." Harry just smiled at her and said, "I love you too, sweetie."

Gabriella just looked at her father as he put her down and walked back to her aunt and uncle. She knew something was up. Something that they or her cousins' weren't telling her. But what? For a four year old, she was one smart girl.

"Do you need help with getting the house arranged, Harry?" Hermione asked before Harry had a chance to apparated back home.

"No, Hermione. This is something that I have to do on my own, but thanks." he said as he put an arm on her shoulder and soon apparated with a '_CRACK_' and he was gone.

***

It was time for Ginny to be coming home. Harry had arranged for a Ministry car to bring her, so they wouldn't further injure her by apparating. Harry was doing some last minute checks in the house to make sure everything was picked up, dishes washed, floors swept, counters wiped off, etcetera. He was wiping off the kitchen counter when he heard a '_Beep Beep_'and knew it was the Ministry. He could hear Coca's barking from out back and hollered, "Calm down, Coca." He rushed out to meet them and helped them get Ginny up to their room.

"Hello, Harry." Arthur said as he helped the Healer's get a hospital bed out of the van and into the house. He had a box of medical supplies in his hand and walked over to Harry.

"Hello, Arthur."

"How're you and Molly doing?" he asked as he walked over to take a peak at Ginny in the back.

"We're doing alright. Listen Harry," Arthur began. "If there's anything, anything at all that we can do, just let me and Molly know and we'll be there to help."

"Thanks, Arthur. But Ron and Hermione already asked and I turned them down. I'm afraid I'm gonna have to do the same to you. I promised Ginny when we got married that I'd take care of her in sickness and in health. This is sickness, so I'm gonna keep my promise." He told him as the Healer now came out and started getting Ginny out of the van and onto a roller bed.

"If that's what you wish, Harry."

"It is." he said as he and Arthur followed the Healer to their bedroom.

Once in the room the Healer explained to Harry how to work the machines and all the other medical equipment that was involved to insure her safety. Arthur stayed for the rest of the day, helping Harry set up and then he apparated back home to Molly.

Harry had set up things in their room to make it a little more cheerful for Ginny, even though she may not be able to see it. He had a bunch of flowers that he had picked from the garden and put them in a vase by Ginny's bed. He sat down next to her on the bed, and put his hand on hers as he held it.

He just sat there for a moment, not saying a word. A few moments later, on schedule, Ron and Hermione had apparated in with Gabriella. Gabriella was holding Mr. Scruffer's in Ron's arms and he let her down on the floor.

Gabriella didn't know what to think of the big bed in her parents bedroom. Why was it there? Where was her parents old bed? Most importantly, why was her mother laying in it? A million questions ran through her head as she slowly made her way over to her parents and peeked at her mother.

Harry lifted Gabriella up on his lap and she asked, "Why is mama asleep?"

Harry looked at her and thought carefully about what he was about to say and said, "Mama's still not feeling good. But the doctors were nice enough to let mama come home, so we could take care of her. How does that sound?" Harry asked as Gabriella nodded.

Gabriella leaned over to Ginny and put Mr. Scruffer's besides her. "There. Maybe Mr. Scruffer's will help her get better." she said looking up at Harry as he just smiled back at her. Gabriella then laid next to her mother, so she could be close to her.

Harry got up, walked over to Ron and Hermione and asked if he could have a word with them out in the hall. Harry led them out, while leaving Gabriella with Ginny.

"Hermione. I know I refused yours and Ron's help, but could you help me with the medical techniques. I looked at the books and there's no way I can do all the stuff they ask for. So, I figured with Hermione being a nurse at…" Harry was saying, but Hermione cut him off.

"Harry, I would help you with Ginny if she were the last patient on earth. You know that!" Hermione said happily.

"Thanks, Hermione."

"Not a problem. But Ron, we really should get home. We left Hugo in charge of Rose and Merlin knows what he could have her doing. I'll stop by tomorrow morning, Harry." Hermione said and both her and Ron had apparated home.

Harry walked back into his and Ginny's room where he found Gabriella fast asleep with her head on Ginny's chest. He walked over to the closet and grabbed a blanket, walked over to the bed and covered up Gabriella.


End file.
